Mistletoe Kisses
by Nella Malfoy
Summary: How Mistletoe Kisses Can Lead To A Marriage Proposal... Smut


Mistletoe Kisses:

No – Ones Pov.

Draco Malfoy was in a pickle. He was on his way to potions. He was late but didn't care as his teacher was his godfather Professor Snape. When suddenly a invisible barrier would not let him pass. He looked up and paled at the sight…

He was stuck under mistletoe…

Now the thing about this mistletoe was that it was magical. One of Dumbledore's whacko ideas, probably influenced by Peeves.

*Flashback*

In the hall everyone was seated, when Dumbledore called for silence everyone hushed wanting to here what Dumbledore was going to say.

"Welcome students. Today is a marvelous day is it not? Now today there is a week till Christmas and the mistletoe has been put up. This is magical as you cannot leave unless you are kissed by a person, same gender or not does not matter the first person to walk in with you, you have to kiss. That is all." He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

'He always was wacky was he not?' thought Draco.

*End Flashback*

He was right, Dumbledore was wacky and crazy!

Now he was stuck here until someone came by and kissed him. He heard footsteps and looked up. Hopefully it was a student preferably female.

And indeed it was. But not just any female, his beautiful girlfriend Hermione Granger! She looked when she saw him she smirked a smirk worthy for a slytherin and walked closer to him. But she didn't walk into the invisible bubble.

"Now. Now what do we have here?" she said amused.

"'Mione! Help me!" he called.

"What makes you think I will?" she replied with a twinkle in her eye that oddly reminded me of Dumbledore. She was starting to act like a slytherin with that comment.

'Damn I must have gotten to her to quickly! She's becoming to much of a slytherin. Oh but she can't resist me she loves me' Draco thought but was pulled out of his thoughts when she was pushed into the bubble by peeves himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him not letting her fall to the ground.

"Just can't keep yourself away from me can you Granger?" he whispered in her ear. Enjoying the feeling of her shivers

"Just shut up and kiss me Dray" she whispered back.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her but just inches away he stopped and swooped down to her neck, kissing it softly, his kisses feather touch. Hearing her moan he kissed slightly harder, then sticking his tongue out he tasted her flesh.

"Dray.. Please..." she gasped.

He obliged and started sucking, nipping, licking and kissing her neck. He started moving up until he got to her pulse point where he left his mark, then carrying on upwards he reached her ear and licking it softly, electing a moan while shiver went down her back. Shoving her against the wall he kissed her hard on her lips while wrapping her legs around her.

"It's a good thing everyone is in class" he whispered while she moaned.

He gyrated against her wet pussy with his rock hard dick, while kissing her neck and needing her breasts. Picking her up he ran to the head dorms yelling the password he ran in and dropped her on the massive couch that could be easily mistaken for a bed. Climbing on top of her he ripped of her shirt and looked at her bra, black lace with red bows that showed he creamy breast and hardened nipples. He got harder if that was possible. Groaning he tore the bra off while she whimpered at the cold air. He bent down to take one of her nipples in her mouth while massaging and playing with the other.

Then without warning she flipped them over and took off her black lace thong and shimmied out of her skirt.

"Now Mr. Malfoy someone's wearing to many clothes." She sat back on top off him and kissed him. Undoing his button she took off his shirt then his pants and finally his boxers. Feeling his rock hard member near her inner thighs she kissed her way down and when she reached him shaft she licked the tip.

"Ooooh! 'Mione!" he moaned.

Smirking she took the whole thing in her mouth and sucked while pumping the few inches she couldn't get in her mouth with her hand. She felt him near and got off disregarding his protests. He flipped them over and went down towards her pussy. He spread her southern lips with his fingers and licked her clit, then pumping two fingers in her he lapped her clit and finger fucked her.

"Oohh! Fuck dray im Cumming!" she yelled. Then squirted over his fingers and in his mouth. Taking his fingers out he shoved them in her mouth making her clean her own juices while cleaning her pussy. Then moving back up, he kissed her hard.

He smirked and flipped her over so her arse was facing him. He thrust his dick hard into her from the back taking her doggy style.

"Harder! Oh Draco Faster." She yelled.

Happily he thrust harder and deeper and faster into her, feeling their climax they flipped over and she rode him screaming obscenities while he spanked her arse. Then gripping her hips he thrust himself harder into her while she rode him. Suddenly his balls tightened and her walls clamped around him. She whimpered while he moaned as they came together.

Rolling off him she grabbed her wand and did the contraceptive spell. Then resting her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her they started to fall asleep. But right before they did he jolted up.

She looked at him questioningly and raised and eyebrow. Then said "What's wrong?"

He found his boxers and slipped them on while throwing her, her panties and his school shirts; she put them on and sat on the couch. He then went to his school pants and pulled out a blue velvet box walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her opening the box. Inside was a white gold band with a red heart shaped diamond, white smaller blue and green diamond on either side. On the inside of the ring was an engraving that said 'To My Love, Forever and Always DM+HG'

"Hermione Granger, you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you do me the honours of becoming my wife?" he questioned looking her in the eyes.

"Yes." She whispered with tears in her eyes. He slipped the ring on her finger and slept on the couch pulling her close to him.

"I love you" they both whispered before falling to sleep.


End file.
